TV Season 11 1961-62
TV Season 10 1960-61 > < TV Season 12 1962-63 |- |11.02 GS: Eve Arden |- |11.03 GS: Jay North, Jackie Coogan, Eve Brent |- | 11.04 |- |11.05 TV GS: Bobby Rydell |- | 11.06 |- |11.07 GS: Audrey Meadows, George Neise, Isabel Randolph |- | 11.08 |- |11.09 |- |11.10 GS: Marie Windsor, John Carradine |- | 11.11 |- |11.12 |- | 11.13 |- | 11.14 12/26/1961 - "Appleby's Office Party" thumb|right|200pxGS: Marilyn Maxwell, Harvey Korman Opening Jokes: Buck Rogers, Office, Mother-in-law, Returning gifts, Brother-in-law, Dean Martin. Dance number: "We're Having a Party" Appleby is hypnotised at a office party to be drunk when he tapped on the back and sober when he hears the word "wife". : Cast: Marilyn Maxwell - Clara, Harvey Korman - Artie, Frank Wilcox - Mr. Barker, Mina Martinez - Carmelita, Chris Whitman - Nancy Note: Appleby's job is Fifth Assistant Cashier. {Video Unreleased, Timeless Christmas, Timeless #67003} |- |11.15 |- |11.16 |- |11.17 |- |11.18 |- | 11.19 |- | 1962/02/06 and the Family |- |11.20 |- | 11.21 |- |11.22 "Calling Dr. Kadiddlehopper" GS: Charles Ruggles Cast: Elvia Allman - Maw Kadiddlehopper |- | 11.23 03/06/1962 - "Appleby's Bearded Boarder"Opening: Diet, Florida pool Romeo:Mime: High diverCast:John Carradine - Abdul Marie Windsor - Clara Appleby rents out a spare room to make more money. The new boarder takes over the house. 'Video' Unreleased, Timeless (monologue has brightness problems) ---- |- | 11.24 |- | |- | 1962/03/27 repeat 196/06/14 |- | 11.25 Cast: LaWana Backer - Woman TV Guide, 04/14/1962 |- | 11.26 |- |11.27 |- | 11.28 |- |1962/05/01 1960/03/15 |- | 11.29 |- | 11.30 |- | 11.31 05/22/1962 - "Best Man Blues"Opening: Vacation, Last Resort, Elizabeth Taylor, End credits.Dance number: "Jeepers, Creepers" "Charleston" Cast: Dick Foran - Howard Snyder Maria Palmer - Goo Goo Howard Snyder, millionaire, remembers is promise to have Freddie as his best man at his wedding. The rich family want to get ride of him. Note: Edit Frederick K. Freelaoder childhood friend to Howard, 35 years ago. Spoofing the Gabor sisters. 'Video' http://redskelton.wikia.com/index.php?title=TV_ep._11.21_Best_Man_Blues&action=edit&section=3Edit Unreleased, Timeless |- | 11.32 |- |1962/06/05 1961/04/11 |- |11.33 |- |1962/06/19 1961/10/17 |- | 11.34 06/26/1962 - "Cauliflower Loses His Birds" GS: Vincent Price - Mr. Gould Opening: Fighting : Mime: Not evening boxing match. Dance number: "Hooray for Hollywood" McPugg's girlfriend tries to get him to stop seeing birds. Cast: Stanley Adams - Dr. J.B. Proctor, Consulting Psychologist and Notary Public, Emmaline Henry - Rootie (McPugg's Girlfriend), Maudie Prickett - Mrs. Gould Note: Doing McPugg for about 40 years. Can't show stage hands finger. $25 dollar charge. Boom mic part of opening mime. Name on door - Sy Coesis Psychiatrist. Cauliflower's full name is Caulifower Broccoli McPugg. Father vegetarian. McPugg's first fight was on June 18, 1947 8:05. First hear birds 8:06. Originally schedules to air April 3, 1962 but changed due to the death of real boxer, Benny "Kid" Paret.Allmovie Last show of the season, Last half hour show. Hour shows next season. Has done 336 half hour shows in the last 11 years. Video Unreleased, Timeless |} Category:1961 Category:1962 Category:Television Seasons